Por um beijo seu
by Leka Riddle Black
Summary: esqueça tudo que você sabe sobre marotos. Via precisar pra ler essa fic. Mas eu tenho certeza que vai rir no fim [sm]


- Estudando outra vez, Black? - a voz melodiosa ecoou pelo salão comunal vazio, àquela hora da noite.

Ele levantou os olhos azuis escuros, por trás da lente dos óculos de leitura que cismava em usar sempre, corou e voltou a atenção para os livros.

- Eu gosto.

A loira suspirou, sentou-se em frente ao tímido maroto e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, deixando que seus olhos azuis, de um tom mais claro do que o dos dele, admirassem-no arduamente.

- É um pecado, sabe? – sussurrou.

- Só existem sete pecados, McKinnon - ele disse - e estudar não é um deles.

Ela riu, magnificamente. Sirius deixou-se desviar o olhar dos livros para olhar pra ela. Ela era linda! Corou e voltou para os livros. Marlene McKinnon não era pro seu bico.

- Não é isso! - ela disse, se levantando - O pecado é você esconder esses olhos lindos atrás desses óculos! - e lhe tirou os óculos. Ele se levantou e tentou tirá-los das mãos dela. - Ah, não! Eu sei que você enxerga sem eles! - e sorriu - A propósito, você fica uma graça corado!

- Me devolve meus óculos, por favor, McKinnon? – pediu.

Marlene deu a volta na mesa, sentando-se ao lado dele.

- Você pode me chamar de Marlene, Sirius - ela disse, frisando o nome dele. - Mas se você quiser seus óculos... - ela jogou-os entre os seios - Vai ter que pegar!

Sirius arregalou os olhos com a situação que havia se metido. Marlene, levemente corada, riu gostosamente da cara de confusão que ele fez.

- Pode ficar com eles. - ele disse - Não quero mais!

Marlene riu mais ainda, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos, novamente, voltando a admirá-lo, enquanto ele se escondia atrás de um dos livros que havia na mesa. Por vezes, ele corou ao ver que ela o observava.

- Por que você é assim, Sirius? - perguntou, após algum tempo.

Sirius franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Assim como? – perguntou.

- Assim. - ela disse, simplesmente - Diferente dos outros garotos.

- Não sei do que você está falando - ele disse.

Marlene bufou, impaciente.

- Olha... - suspirou - Nós estamos sozinhos, está de noite, eu estou tentando ser o mais descarada possível e seus óculos estão no meu sutiã. É sério, a maioria dos garotos já teria tentado algo. Mas você não. Por quê?

Ele olhou direto nos olhos dela, pela primeira vez, mas desviou rapidamente. Levantou-se e começou a fechar todos os livros violentamente.

-Sirius... - chamou-o, segurando-o para que não saísse - Por favor, me diz! Estou tentando te ajudar!

Ele bateu com um dos livros na mesa. Marlene sorriu. Ao menos ele demonstrava algo além de timidez.

- Olha, eu não sei o que fazer com você! - disse, nervoso, acrescentando rapidamente. – Eununcaestivecomninguemantes.

Piscando, para compreender, Marlene sorriu.

- Sério? – perguntou. - É verdade?

- É! Agora pode espalhar pra todo o colégio! - ele disse.

- Quem disse que eu vou fazer isso? - perguntou - Uau!

Ela segurou na mão dele, de leve, corando e fazendo-o corar.

- Você quer que eu te mostre o que você tem que fazer? – perguntou, extremamente corada.

Sirius, que havia abaixado a cabeça novamente, apenas confirmou, acenando.

Ciente que ele tinha lido muitos livros e sabia muita coisa de muita coisa, mas não sabia quase nada sobre aquilo, Marlene o guiou. Levou sua mão até a cintura dela, enlaçando seu pescoço, em seguida, beijando-o, levemente.

Naquela noite, quando foi dormir, Sirius estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. A história do "eu não sei fazer nada disso" havia dado certo mais uma vez.

N/B: Ok, Leka - Eu já estava começando a acreditar que você queria me matar de ódio, porque eu mesma quase apaguei esse Sirius tímido uu MÂââÂs... Ele ta aí : Esse é o Sirius que eu conheço o E se ele fosse um Lupin da vida... Afuzzilis, eu matava tia JK ò.ó

N/A: sim, sim! eu quase matei piu e dressa tah capotando de rir agora. eu achei essa fic muuuito estranha, mas... me pediram, eu fiz. no final, eu não resisti e fiz o Sirius ser Sirius. Okay. Tenho mais algumas fics estranhas vindo por aí. São tudo testes, pra ver se funciona ou não. Eu ainda estou muito, er... , insegura com esse novo modo maroto de ser dentro da minha cabeça.

okay... vou dedicar essa fic pras pixies (camis e dressa) que me deram a ideia pra escrever essa... coisa. pra piu, que quase me matou lendo essa fic e morreu de crises no final.

e especial pra ju! que tava ficando velhinhaaaa! bjocas, coisa adorada!


End file.
